Rood
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Rood| jname= | tmname=Rood | image=Rood Adventures.png | size=185px | caption=Rood in Pokémon Adventures | gender=Male | colors=no| hair=White | hometown=Unknown | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Plasma | teamrank=Sage | anime=no | }} Rood (Japanese: ロット Rood) is one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. In the games In , Rood is encountered along with Ghetsis, Bronius and several s at Team Plasma's hideout in Castelia City. He leaves the building shortly after the arrival of the . He later appears with all the other sages at N's Castle, blocking the player's way to N. However, the Unova Gym Leaders appear and clear the way to N. After Ghetsis has been defeated, Rood can be found on , where he gives the player and is arrested by Looker. In , Rood is encountered living with Anthea, Concordia and several Grunts in the original Team Plasma's safehouse in Driftveil City. After losing in a battle with the player, he gives the player N's Zorua. Shortly afterwards, he appears on after the player has encountered . Later, he appears leading the members of the original Team Plasma against Ghetsis's new Team Plasma at the Giant Chasm, occupying their forces to allow the player to reach Ghetsis himself. Pokémon Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Rood.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Rood |game=B2W2 |location=Driftveil City |locationname=Driftveil City |pokemon=2}} | |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Intimidate |move1=Helping Hand|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Take Down|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Work Up|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |ability=Unaware |move1=Heart Stamp|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Imprison|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Air Cutter|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Given away |ability=Illusion |move1=Fury Swipes|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Faint Attack|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} Quotes Pokémon Black and White ;Castelia City : "What is it?" ;N's Castle : "Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell." : "Constant dripping wears away the stone. I've been waiting in the abyss for this day. No one shall interfere!" ; : "It smells of the sea here. This place has the same ocean smell as where I was born…" : "Ghetsis wandered the lands of this world all over, collecting knowledge of all kinds while searching for like-minded people. From the moment we met, he understood what I desired." : "The ability to understand the minds and the needs of others… This is an ability that everyone needs to survive. My lord N is a kind and excellent person who understands the hearts of Pokémon. But, conversely, perhaps his ability to understand the hearts and feelings of people is not developed enough." : "But… Even that was part of the perfection of Ghetsis's plan. When it comes to Ghetsis, I cannot separate the truths from the lies. See this? I received it from Ghetsis, but I no longer need it. I hope you can put it to good use." : "Someday, if my lord N develops the ability to understand the feelings of people as well as Pokémon, I would like us to gather again. More than anything, I want to see N confront Ghetsis." : "If that is what you desire…" Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;Driftveil City * Before battle :"Oh! So you're interested in Team Plasma, are you?" :"My guest. If you're going to come inside, I would like to see what kind of person you are, Trainer. That's right. In a Pokémon battle. Do you find this acceptable?" ::Yes:"Let us begin!" ::No:"Then, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." * Upon being defeated :"Ho! You fight as if you really understand your Pokémon!" * After being defeated :"I apologize for testing you. Being former members of Team Plasma, we must deal with a lot…" :"And that is? Your friend? He may join us." * Inside the house :"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Rood." :"More accurately, we're former members of Team Plasma. Because of the incident two years ago, we started taking care of the Pokémon that were separated from their Trainers as a way to atone for our misdeeds. And you are?" :"Is that so… My sincerest apologies…" :"The Pokémon you speak of is not in this place. I imagine it is still being used by Team Plasma now. Just as you say, our apologizing doesn't solve anything. But you can't move forward unless you admit you were wrong and apologize…" :"Team Plasma made Trainers like him suffer… I feel terrible about it… How foolish we were… , as you can see, I can't do anything to thank you. Actually, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you please look after this Pokémon, ?" ::Yes:"Oh! Thank you!" ::No:"If you change your mind, please come speak to me again." :"That Zorua is one of the Pokémon that my lord N relied on as a friend during his journey." :"My lord N is a wonderful person who has the power to understand the hearts of Pokémon. But still, he has much to learn about understanding the hearts of people... I hope he will develop this skill while he travels with the legendary Pokémon to atone for the trouble he caused in Unova as the king of Team Plasma." ; :"That Pokémon…?" :"Oh, ! What a noble presence!" :"Unforgivable… So the reach of Ghetsis's ambition and malice is growing ever wider and warping the lives of all it touches…" :"Did Cobalion appear in front of you merely by accident? Or to plead with you to solve a problem? Unlike Lord N, I don't have the ability to understand the minds of Pokémon. Therefore, I don't know what that Pokémon is thinking. But if you can befriend Cobalion, it will be a great asset to you on your journey." ;Giant Chasm * Before Team Plasma's withdrawal :"Aah! I will say it as many times as it takes until you understand! Ghetsis's real plan was to take over the Unova region! Liberating Pokémon was nothing more than an excuse! If anything, it would've made Pokémon suffer!" :"Are your Pokémon OK? You should take these with you!" :"You, too." :"At times like these, those whose hearts weaken, those whose determination falters, can accomplish nothing! To save our old allies, to protect Unova, we will fight!" :"Both of you, go! No, just a moment… Hugh, was it? About the Pokémon you're looking for… In all likelihood, it is in the possession of the Shadow Triad--the dark warriors who appear silently." :"At that time, I believed we were on the side of justice. By serving my king, N, I was going to make a world without war. But I was conceited, and I couldn't see the unhappiness we were causing. That's why I can't let it happen again!" * After Team Plasma's withdrawal :"Oh! You're safe! I'm so glad! As for Team Plasma's ship, a man in a white lab coat appeared. He said that a Trainer had given him the answer he'd been seeking, and, as thanks, he would disband Team Plasma…Then he said, "Farewell! Walk a just path with Pokémon!" and he flew the ship away. So everything has been resolved. We were even able to confirm that Lord N is safe." Items given |Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} Sprites In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations Rood appeared in The Uprising. He was shown at N's Castle as it was rising from the ground and surrounding the . Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=伊原正明 Masaaki Ihara |en= |es_eu=Joaquín Gómez}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Rood appears as a member of the Seven Sages in the . Three years prior to the start of the chapter, he is tasked with finding the Mythical Pokémon so that it may use its powers to bring victory for Team Plasma. Rood first appears alongside the other sages in Letting Go walking with Ghetsis after the latter gave a speech on releasing Pokémon to the public. Although not seen in person, he sends three s to capture Victini for Team Plasma on Liberty Garden. They were defeated by , who used Victini's ability to bring victory to help him defeat the Grunts' Pokémon. After awakens from the Dark Stone, Rood and the other sages watch as N attempts to befriend Zekrom and have it join Team Plasma's cause. At the , Team Plasma enacts its plan and summons N's Castle from the depths of the earth to surround the League building. Rood and the other Sages emerge from the castle as they watch the chaos unfold. attempts to confront them, but Ghetsis easily defeats Black's team. With no way to save the Gym Leaders, stop the Grunts causing havoc below, and face N in battle, Black is assisted by several Trainers that he had met over the course of his journey. The Trainers battle against the sages and rescue the Gym Leaders from the bindings. The Gym Leaders then help battle the sages, but Rood and the others eventually escape from the battle without being seen. In the , Rood and the other Seven Sages were sought after by International Police members and Looker, who aimed to arrest them along with the other remaining Team Plasma members. Unlike the other Sages, Rood, along with Gorm, decided to side with the members of Team Plasma who believed in N's ideals. In Frozen World, Rood appears in Castelia City just as it was frozen by the power of Team Plasma's flying ship, the Plasma Frigate. There, he meets with , a former Team Plasma Grunt who was tasked with guarding a memory card containing data that could counteract the Pokémon-controlling Colress Machine. Whitley reveals that Hugh, a student at the Aspertia City Trainers' School, found the pendant containing the memory card after she had lost it. Rood's subordinates search Hugh, but are unable to find the memory card on his person, which makes Whitley realize it must have been left behind at the Trainers' School. Rood decides to head to the Trainers' School immediately, but Whitley is reluctant to leave her unconscious classmates behind due to them being suspicious of her identity as a member of Team Plasma. Rood sends out a that was friends with N and has it into Whitley so that her classmates may be fooled long enough to find the card. Before they can act, a is sent out from the Plasma Frigate and attempts to capture Rood. Whitley pushes Rood out of the way, but ends up getting captured and is taken aboard the Plasma Frigate. In PS543, Rood took Hugh to the Trainers' School and requested that he reveal the location of the memory card. Hugh refused, as Team Plasma stole his little sister's years ago. Rood assured Hugh that Purrloin was safe in the care of someone else. A group of Plasma Grunts appeared to attack them, but were stopped by Hugh, who gave his room key to Rood and told him to retrieve the memory card. Pokémon On hand is Rood's only known Pokémon. It was first seen as a and was used at the to combat the Trainers helping Black rescue the kidnapped Gym Leaders. When the Gym Leaders were freed, Lampent was left to fight alone with the other sages' Pokémon after the Seven Sages escaped. Prior to PS543, it evolved into a Chandelure. Chandelure's only known move is .}} Temporary was originally one of N's friends. After Team Plasma's defeat, he was left behind when N bid his farewells. In PS539, Zorua appeared with Rood to take 's appearance with his Ability, allowing her to leave her classmates' side to search for the memory card contained in her pendant.}} Trivia * Rood is the only sage that gives a TM that raises the user's stats by a total of one stage. The TMs given by the other sages either raise one stat two stages or two stats one stage. * In Black and White, Rood quotes a proverb from the and makes a reference to a Chinese idiom at N's Castle. * Rood can be seen as Zinzolin's parallel in that Rood is a sage who decided to stay with the sect that remains loyal to N while Zinzolin joins the other sect that is loyal to Ghetsis. * The Zorua given to the player by Rood has 30 IV's in every stat. Names References Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Seven Sages Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters de:Rubius es:Ruga fr:Sept sages#Carmine it:Ross (Sette Saggi) ja:七賢人#メンバー zh:羅德